Tom and Bobert 6 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 6" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Rusty Pete - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Parrot - Boots the Monkey *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Angstrom Darkwater - Captain Flint (Treasure Planet) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Zonis - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *Mayor Barnabus Worley - Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Bartender - Wimpy (Popeye) *Beacon Operator - Mr. Mac Tout (The Family Ness) *Wind Turbine Operator - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Pirates - Various Pirates *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Toodles Kitty.png|Toodles Galore as Talwyn Apogee Ben Ravencroft.png|Ben Ravencroft as Rusty Pete Thief and the Cobbler Thief.jpg|The Thief as Smuggler Mr-Boots-the-Snow-Prince-boots-the-monkey-32358227-557-703.jpg|Boots as Parrot Frank Cars.jpg|Frank as Captain Slag Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg|Captain Nathaniel Flint as Angstrom Darkwater Prince-john.jpg|Prince John as Dr. Nefarious Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12809.jpg|Chernabog's Minions as Zonis Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg|Mayor of Halloween Town as Mayor Barnabus Worley 2546114-wimpy.jpg|Wimpy as The Bartender mr-mac-tout.jpg|Mr. Mac Tout as Beacon Operator Dawson.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Wind Turbine Operator Treasure-Planet-disney-67659_1024_768.jpg|Various Pirates as Pirates Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-Bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Toodles Galore - Radar Overseer Beulah *Ben Ravencroft - Robosoft 2 *The Thief - AT&T Ray *Boots - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Frank - Robosoft 2 (-10) *Captain Flint - Cepstral Wiseguy *Prince John - Simon Loquendo V2 *Chernabog's Minions - Various Speakonia Voices *Mayor of Halloween Town - Cepstral Dallas *Wimpy - Cepstral Lawrence *Mr. McToot - Cepstral Duncan *Dr. Dawson - Cepstral Professor *Various Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Toodles Galore - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Ben Ravencroft - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *The Thief - Mario Loquendo V1 *Boots - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Frank - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-10 and -4.000) *Captain Flint - Cepstral Miguel *Prince John - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Chernabog's Minions - Various Loquendo Voices *Mayor of Halloween Town - TextAloud Javier *Wimpy - AT&T Alberto *Mr. McToot - Juan Loquendo V1 *Mr. Dawson - AT&T Giovanni *Various Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Prince Charming - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 6 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Toodles Galore vs Captain Flint..png|Tom and Toodles Galore vs Captain Flint Tom and Bobert 6 Bosses Part 02 - Tom and Toodles Galore vs Commander Rourke..png|Tom and Toodles Galore vs Commander Rourke Tom and Bobert 6 Bosses Part 03 - Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 1..png|Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 1 Tom and Bobert 6 Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 2..png|Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 2 Tom and Bobert 6 Bosses Part 05 - Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 3..png|Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 3 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-and-clank-quest-for-booty) *01 - XMB Music *02 - Title Screen *03 - The Azorean Sea *04 - Hoolefar Turbines *05 - Weapon Upgraded! *06 - Mysteries of Hoolefar *07 - Fixing the Supply Beacon *08 - The Obsidian Eye *09 - Entering Morrow Caverns *10 - K-I-S-S-S-I-N *11 - Song of the Dead *12 - The Mysterious 'Shadow Puppet' *13 - Slag's Song *14 - The Pythoid *15 - Darkwater's Ship Revealed *16 - Climbing Darkwater's Fleet *17 - A Pair of Weapons! *18 - The Curse of Darkwater *19 - Talwyn Rescued *20 - The Battle of Hoolefar Island *21 - Darkwater Cove *22 - Angstrom's Brew *23 - Angstrom's Brew Solved *24 - Angstrom's Tune *25 - Angstrom's Tune Solved *26 - Lythoin Caves *27 - Negotiations With Captain Sprocket *28 - Sprocket's Rage *29 - Battle For the Fulcrum Star *30 - Credits Movie Used *Ratchet and Clank 6: Quest for Booty (PlayStation 3) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) Disney Footage *Tarzan (1999) *Cars (2006) *Car Toons (2008) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Robin Hood (1973) *Fantasia (1940) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Tim Burton Footage *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Popeye Footage *Popeye Shows *Popeye Episodes *Popeye Movies The Family Ness Footage *The Family Ness (1984) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version and Mr. Eight-Three-One's Version) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall02.wav *fx5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Spin 3.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit3.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody01.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 Trains (Tom and Bobert 6) Repton at Grosmont..jpg|Repton No. 30926 No. 2253.jpg|No. 2253 No. 3672 Dame Vera Lynn.jpg|Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 Eric Tracey No. 5428.jpg|Eric Tracey No. 5428 Sir Nigel Gresley No 4498 ambergate 9-5-87.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 Lord of the Isles No. 2005.jpg|Lord of the Isles No. 2005 No. 2392 (NYMR).jpg|No. 2392 No 80135 departs Goathland..jpg|No. 80135 LMS_48151_at_Llandudno_Junction.JPG|Gauge O' Guild No. 48151 Trivia *Tom will still be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toodles Galore will be carrying a pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will still be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Captain Flint will be carrying an orange lightsaber, a pink lightsaber, a white lightsaber, and a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Commander Rourke will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Frank will be carrying a three red bladed saber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 hauling a blue and white coach, three brown and yellow coaches, an Intercity coach, and six brown and yellow coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be Repton hauling a maroon coach, four brown and yellow coaches, and an orange coach, No. 2253 hauling some maroon coaches, Dame Vera Lynn hauling some blue and white coaches, Eric Tracey hauling some maroon coaches, Lord of the Isles No. 2005 hauling some Gresley teak coaches, No. 80135 hauling some maroon coaches, and Gauge O'Guild No. 48151 hauling a maroon coach, two blue and white coaches, an Intercity coach, three blue and white coaches, a maroon coach, and three blue and white coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming